


What A Tease

by Whoblewboobear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, M/M, Top Harry, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoblewboobear/pseuds/Whoblewboobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Late, and Louis is a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Tease

“Lou, ‘m home.” Harry called out, placing his keys on the hook and walking into the living room. Louis hummed his eyes catching Harry’s doe eyed gazed racking over his petite, exposed body. Harry licked his lips, eyes darkening with lust. Seeing Louis in thigh highs, a short short skirt, and high heels was new. His breath hitched in his throat. He was usually the one parading around in feminine clothing rather than him. Louis stood, his heels clicking on the wood floor as he promenaded his way across the room to Harry.

“You’re late.” Louis said flatly, his hands resting on his hips. Harry chuckled, even in his heels Louis still wasn’t taller than him. “So punish me.” he tutted, a smirk dancing on his lips, his large hands pulling Louis closer, and pinning him to the wall just behind them. Louis blinked up at him innocently as he bit his lip, thinking he could get used to Harry’s dominant behavior. “gonna wreck you.” Harry mumbled into the crook of Louis’s neck as he began to suck on his jawline. Louis moaned, lacing a hand in his boy’s messy locks. Harry slowly makes his way up to Louis’ lips, leaving a trail of wet kisses and lightly nipping and nibbling on each new patch of skin he grazes. Louis whines, wrapping his legs around the boy’s waist. Harry groans, gently grabs a handful of Louis’s ass, massaging lightly, then smacking it roughly, gaining another whine from him.

_Teasing_ , Louis thought.

_Two could play at that game._

Louis smirks, slipping out of Harry’s grasp and guiding him to the sofa. He smiles to himself. Time to play with the lustful boy in front of him. Louis giggled, climbing into his boyfriend’s lap and grinding down on him, feeling the spot beneath him growing with pleasure. Louis slides to the floor, his skirt lifting up in the process. Then, taking his place in between Harry’s long legs. Having a plan in mind, he begins to palm harry through those infamous black jeans of his. Harry sighs pushing up into Louis’s hand, begging for more.

"Shit Lou, ‘need you." Harry lets out breathlessly. Louis nods obediently, as he slowly slides off Harry’s pants and briefs, his fully erect cock standing tall, Louis groans at the sight of it, strokes it once, then twice. Tiny dewdrops of precum forming on his tip. Louis places his dainty mouth on his boy’s cock swirling his tongue around the head and licking up, tracing Harry’s length before taking him all in.

"F-fuck!" Harry breaths, bucking his hips erratically trying to keep up with Louis’ mouth, letting out sighs of pleasure with each slurp, feeling his boy reaching his orgasam. Louis smiled around Harry’s cock, remembering this is punishment rather than a reward. Louis removes his mouth from the boy’s hard throbbing cock, gaining a sound of frustration.

"G’night, Love." Louis calls behind him as he saunters into their bedroom, the most mischievous grin playing on his thin lips. Harry watches hungrily as the skirt bounces up and down revealing Louis’ nice, round ass. It takes Harry no less than seconds to wrap his head around how much of a tease Louis was. He shook his head taking himself in his hand, he was aching for a release and Louis was too damn stubborn to give it to him tonight. Soon soft moans began to echo off the walls of their quiet flat. He smiled, feeling this was an invitation and quickly padded to the bedroom, cracking the door then peaking in to see Louis spread on the bed driving his fingers inside of himself.

“Need some help.” He began, as he strolls to Louis’ side. Harry’s eyes darkened lustfully once more, dirty thoughts filling his mind of what he would to the little man. Louis looked up at him with glassy eyes. “All fours.” Harry demanded, Louis looked up at him once before lifting off his fingers and getting into position. Harry stood back, admiring Louis’s tight pink hole, then grabbing the bottle of lube off the bed and oiling up a finger.

“I want you to beg for it.” Harry said smugly. He knew how desperate Louis was right now. That he’d do anything for his touch.

“Please.” Louis purred, Harry shook his head knowing his love could do so much better. “Please what?” Harry pressed, waiting for an answer.

 

“Please daddy.” Louis groaned waving his bum in the air thirstily. Harry laughed seeing Louis so desperate was definitely a turn on, and he couldn’t wait to see him wrecked and crying. He could get used to this kind of power and control over Louis. Harry pressed his long finger to Louis’s readied entrance. Causing the man to squeak, his back arching just as Harry slipped inside. Harry focused as he worked his finger in and out of Louis’s hole. Louis whimpered at his touch, “Daddy?” he whined, peaking back to see his boy concentrated on him and only him, his muscles flexed as slipped another digit inside and continued to stroke. He was now devilishly hard, and just fingers weren’t going to finish him off.

“Daddy?” Louis tried again, Harry hummed removing his fingers, then reaching down to stroke Louis’s leaking cock, and giving him further instruction, “Turn over.” He commanded while removing his remaining clothing. Louis obeyed, flipping on his back. His length grew harder by the second, the feeling dancing on the thin line between pain and pleasure and he _needed_ Harry. _Needed Him._

Louis lifted his head to see a glistening Harry. He looked so good, only making him thirst for him even more. Harry climbed on the bed, just so he hovered above Louis. “Ready?” He said dumbly, knowing he didn’t even have to ask. He knew how much Louis wanted him, and knew better than to keep him waiting. Louis spread his legs further, taking in a sharp breath as he felt his boy push into him and halt inside his stretched entrance, letting him adjust. Harry was so big and he was so tight. His tiny hands gripped the sheets and his head falls back on the pillow as he felt Harry slide all the way in then slide out, only to ram back into him, a shriek escaping his lips. Louis held on to Harry, digging his nails into his boy’s back. Harry grunted as Louis wrapped his legs around his waist, his hole tightening around Harry’s length in the process.

"Fuck, Louis!" Harry moan, picking up pace. Louis lets out a whimper. Harry was hitting his prostate with each thrust, causing him to unravel even further. "harEHFUCK!" Louis screamed, tiny hands tangling in Harry’s sweaty mop of hair. The warmth signaling his orgasm beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach. Harry smiled knowing that he could pleasure his Louis this well. He buried his face in the column of Louis’ neck, tasting the sweating skin, sucking, nibbling, biting. His tongue driving Louis even further over the edge. "Harry, I’m gonn-UH FUH!" Louis cried rope after rope coating their stomachs. Harry picked up speed, his strokes becoming erratic. "Shit," he groaned, his gooey, white liquid filling Louis up.

Harry sighed, falling beside him and pulling him close.

“I love you, Lou.” Harry mumble pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ hair.

“I love you too, Haz. But next time you come late, expect to be punished.” He said. Harry could hear the fondness in his voice. Harry chuckled, “told you to punish me in the first place, babe.”

Louis shook his head turning to face him and pressing his lips to Harry’s.

“I like it the other way ‘round, yea..” Louis giggled into Harry’s chest. Harry nodded, “let’s go get cleaned up, love.” he said taking Louis in his arms. “Round two?” Louis looked up into Harry’s eyes.

“Round two.” Harry finished, leading the to the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope I didn't waste your time.


End file.
